Jameson Reagan
.Jamison "Jamie" Reagan is the youngest child of Frank Reagan. He is stationed at the 12th Precinct. He is partnered with Eddie Janko (4x01) and it is suggested that he has romantic feelings, but in season 5 episode 1 decides to stay her partner because they have a special partnership and he does not want to endanger that. A kind person with a heart of gold much to the mockery of his brother he is the type of person to give you the shirt off his back and puts others before himself. Ambitious and eager to move up the ranks he goes off the reservation to further investigate crimes in the hopes he gets promoted to detective, but nobody would dare to recommend him because it would be seen by as others as nepotism since his dad is the PC. He is a great cop with good instincts and is able to sense the truth when no one else can. A good listener and compassionate to other people's problems this comes in handy when he's a police officer since he is able to get people to open up. He is cursed with the gift of being good at his job and like his brothers has the tendency to become personally involved in a case Biography Jamie went to Harvard Law School, but ended up following the other male members of his family becoming a police officer after his brother Joe was killed. He was previously engaged to Sydney Davenport before their breakup due to his job. He and Danny are not as close as he was to Joe. Jamie considered Joe to be his best friend, and the one thing him and his brother Danny had in common. Season 1 Jamie isn't liked by his future mother in laws. (1x01) While looking through a box of Joe's old stuff, he finds his IPod. Listening to It he hears a recording of Joe talking about the Blue Templar (1x07). Jamie decides to Investigate them without the knowledge of his family. In episode 8, Jamie and Sydney break up. The brakes in his car are tampered with following his Investigation Into the Blue Templar, causing him to lose control and crash. (1x21) Season 2 In episode 6, Jamie and Renzulli are pushed down a flight of stairs in a church. At the end of episode 19, Some Kind of Hero, Jamie is secretly awarded the Meritorious Police Duty Commendation for Integrity (see below) for saving a baby from a burning building. He is awarded this secretly so that his cover under the Sanfino family isn't compromised. A hit is put out on his undercover alias, forcing Frank to put him under house arrest. Season 3 After a call about a man in the park with a gun, Jamie and Vinny go to check it out. The man lifts his gun towards a group of school children, causing jamie to shoot and kill him. Jamie does not cope well with his first kill (3x11). Jamie Is assigned a new partner- Vinny Cruz. During a chase which turned out to be a set up, Vinny is shot dead (3x22). Season 4 A civil suit is brought up against Jamie after he chases a gang member Into the road who Is then struck by a car (4x6). Jamie's old buddy is in town and asks Eddie out, Eddie makes it a double date with her high school friend and Jamie. Jamie's buddy points out that Jamie is "totally" into her, but Jamie says that she is like a sister. Later that night while walking Eddie home they kiss.(4x19) Season 5 Jamie and Eddie's patrol car is attacked and set on fire when Jamie becomes a target after helping out a young woman (5x05). When Eddie fatally shoots a suspect in 'Power Players' (5x15) Jamie helps her through it afterwards and stays the night at her apartment when she tells him she 'needs him' - they end up spending the night together, but not sleeping together. Trivia Badge Number: 60528 Jamie is the youngest of the siblings. His training officer is Seargent Anthony Renzulli. He was the 'Golden Boy' of the family and the only child to graduate Harvard Law, only son and second to become a lawyer. (1x01) He has a cousin that's a sergeant in Central Park, who hooked him up with Shakespeare in the Park tickets. (1x04) Jamie watches hockey with the rest of the men in his family. (1x07) Jamie plays chess with his grandpa, Henry. (1x10) Jamie is the academic scholar of the family and has maintained high marks throughout his life. He only brought home one C in Science, which was "the only C he ever got" according to Frank. (1x10) Jamie is arguably the favorite of his late mother as he (the third to be married/engaged) was the one given his mother's engagement ring to give to Sydney. (1x10) He can make "a classic linguine with garlic and oil, simple salad, good bread and good wine" in order to impress a girl; as he and his brothers were taught by his father and grandfather. (2x05) His favorite foods are BBQ Ribs, Mashed Potatoes, Mac 'N' Cheese, Fried Chicken, and Hot Dogs. (2x09) Jamie apparently has a long history of swallowing things, which comes in handy during his undercover work with the Sanfino crime family. The family spends time rehashing some of his finer moments towards the end of the episode. (2x09) He claims he can paint fences...He can't. (2x11) He was closest to his brother Joe and considered him his best friend. (2x22) He was undercover part time as Jimmy Riordan for a little over 6 months. (2x22) Like most men in his family, he cheers for New York Sports teams (Jets), fishes, and can play basketball and box. (1x01, 1x03, 3x16, and 5x06) He and brother Danny have weekly basketball games. (3x16) He took part in the final raid on NYPD corrupt cops in the blue templar investigation where det. Sonny Malesky admitted to killing Det. Jospeph Reagan (3x21) Category:Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Reagan Family Member